


Lost Time

by badwolfrise



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Family, Lost son, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrise/pseuds/badwolfrise
Summary: When Spencer is talking with his mother in the aftermath of the Fisher King incident, his mother drops a bomb on him that rips the rug off his feet. An unbelievable truth. Now due to this one information Spencer feels completely displaced and decides to track down the truth. Can Spencer find momentum after this earth shattering truth? Criminal minds x NCIS crossover
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Diana Reid & Spencer Reid, Jethro Gibbs & Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Truth Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> As a member in both fandoms I thought it would be interesting to mix and link these 2 opposite characters. Not to mention with Gibb's father complex, it would be interesting if our baby Reid was related to him. So here I am.

Spencer smiled as he sat next to his mother. They had just gotten back at the Bennington Sanitarium and he was sitting with her for one last time before he went back. His flight out of Las Vegas was in three hours so he was spending the last few moments with his mother.

He smiled at her. 

He had often feared visiting her but this time spending with her made him realise that he shouldn’t be that afraid. Though she forgot momentarily where she was, she remembered him still again. And spending time with her again made him realise that it was worth it despite the pain he might have.

He was just getting up when suddenly Diana caught his hand. When he looked down at his mom she was staring at him almost wistfully.

“Mom, everything okay?” Spencer asked as he looked at her, by the look on her face and expression it was pretty clear that she was contemplating telling him something. A secret almost, definitely something she had kept from him and wanted to tell him. And it was clear that she was lucid as well for the moment. So he sat down and looked at her.

“Sometimes I wonder if I had done the right thing by not telling you about your father...I wonder how he would have reacted” Diana spoke that wistfully as she looked at him. The strange sentence had him raising his eyebrows.

“About father? Say what? Do you know the reason why he left us?” Spencer asked as he looked at her. 

Diana then looked at him in confusion before she shook her head.

“No...not William. He is not your biological father” Diana stated it as she looked at him. 

Spencer felt as if someone had dumped cold water all over him. What was she talking about? She couldn’t be serious right?

“Mom what are you talking about?” Spencer asked with worry in his voice.

“William is not your father. He knew it and he loved you like your own but he is not your father. I...I had a mistake. I had a fight with your father one night and left. One thing led to another and then we got you. William loved you like his own but I do wonder what your actual father might take the news. He was an honourable man when I saw him” Diana stated it as she looked at him. He could tell by the look on her face she was telling the truth and she was lucid. 

“Hold on. You’re telling me I am not a Reid, and father knew I wasn’t his? And he still raised me? How did he-”

“He hated me for being unfaithful but he loved you so much Spencer. I-I just wanted to tell you now because he was an honourable man. It makes me wonder how he would feel knowing he has a son. And it might be good to have someone else in your life. I know I am getting worse day by day and I wanted to tell you while my head is still clear” Diana said it as she looked at him with a smile.

Spencer was frozen. Of all the things he could have expected to hear from his mother, it wasn’t going to be this. This shattered everything he knew about himself and his childhood. 

“I-I…” Spencer trailed as he thought about it. He then looked at his mother again. He gulped and then looked at her deeply “Do you know what his-my biological father’s name is?” Spencer finally asked as he looked at her. She frowned and squinted as she was thinking. 

“He was a marine I think. His name, his name I think, I think it was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” 


	2. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For Criminal Minds this is set in s2 episode 1 post. Chapter 1 took place after the Fisher King aftermath so literally after 2x1. This chapter has had a time jump of few days after chapter 1. But before P911. Since we are in s2 territory but before 2x2, Elle is on hiatus recovering after her injury. Since we are in season 2 we have Gideon not Rossi. NCIS wise it is set after season 4 episode 4. So Gibbs recently came back into NCIS post grieving for his lost daughter and wife. I thought it would be perfect time to shake things up since it was pretty recent to this episode that Gibbs had retired and had memories of Shannon and Kelly. BTW Spencer is aged 23 in our fic.

The day had been oddly relaxed. It was only yesterday that they had sorted out the case of the Fisher King situation. Elle was still taking her time off. So far there had been no call for them yet. Which was definitely a miracle. They always had busy days but they seemed to be having few moments of calmness.

It was due to that calmness that Spencer found himself lost in his thoughts. Though he could hear his colleagues chatting with one another, his mind was buzzing as he fiddled with his pen, opening the lead and closing it.

His mind was still going over what he had heard from his mother. He had left her at Bennington Sanitorium. It was one thing to find out secrets from his mother and it was another to have his whole identity in question. He wanted to believe that this whole thing was a scene, a odd fantasy of his mother but she had been lucid when she said those things. Fully lucid and completely sane. That was enough to shake him. He could read people, that’s why he was the youngest recruit of BAU. So he knew it. He knew that his mother believed it. That left him in complete tatters. He wasn’t even a Reid.

While he was angry at his father for abandoning them, for reasons he didn’t even know, it was another thing to find out that that his whole life the one he believed to be his actual father was not his father. He had had a few days to settle. Spencer didn’t know what he should do next. He had spent his whole life nearly growing up without a father. He had even hidden that need under layers of protection, saying that he didn’t need it.

And now he potential had another father, an actual birth father. Dare he open that door? He often saw himself as a level-headed person. A rational person yet this revelation had him worried. Had him actually worried to open that door. Dare he take the leap?

Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The name kept going around his mind again and again. He still had no way to get confirmation apart from his mother’s word. Only way to get answer would be talk to find out who he is, talk to the guy and get a DNA test for confirmation. He certainly needed to find out about him out as well. From what his mother said he was a marine but he wouldn’t know until he actually did the digging. The question was did he open that door to that possibility and throw in an unexpected factor in his life or carry on living a lie as if things were okay? Spencer didn’t know what would be the perfect answer for that question.

He kept fiddling with his pen lid.

He was so lost in his mind due to that decision that he didn’t notice the worried and curious glances he was getting from his colleagues.

* * *

“I don’t think I have ever seen him so…” JJ trailed

“Lost?” Derek trailed as he looked at their youngest recruit. Spencer, the boy who was always observant like a hawk and on the case for every detail, had spent the last few hours just sitting there blankly as he fiddled with a pen. It was very obvious that something was bothering the kid.

The two were staring at Spencer.

“Is there a reason we are staring at Reid like this?” Jason asked as he looked at his two agents who were intently staring at Spencer. When Jason looked at Spencer he blinked and raised his eyebrows. The picture that Spencer was presenting was odd and certainly concerning. It was evident that he was lost in a lot of thoughts. Clearly something was bugging him. He can’t say he had ever seen him so rattled. And it wasn’t easy to rattle Spencer.

“Spencer is” JJ started but Jason simply nodded.

“Something has him rattled, I’d say a news of some sort that has him that antsy. Has he said anything?” Jason asked as he looked at the two.

“Not yet” JJ pitched in as she looked on.

“Alright I’ve had enough, something is clearly bothering him” Derek declared. Before JJ could say anything, Derek placed himself right next to Spencer and tapped Spencer’s shoulder.

Derek then got the proof of just how out of it Spencer was because Spencer jumped and looked at him. He was clearly startled. He blinked and looked at him.

“Derek, hey!” Spencer stated it and then he looked away.

“Hey kid, you alright? Everything okay?” Derek trailed as he looked at Spencer. Spencer hummed and gave Derek a smile.

Derek didn’t buy it but he didn’t want to call Spencer out completely. Lord knows the boy was rational but stubborn enough to want to avoid when things got too personal and clearly he was affected personally so he would have to coax it out of him.

“Everything okay with your mom?” Derek threw that out. That seemed to get a response because Spencer froze for few seconds before he lost the tension. Bingo! That seemed to have gotten a reaction.

Spencer looked torn and he looked at him.

“I need to-to check something out. I’ll be back” Spencer suddenly declared before he stood up and left the office. Startled by the abrupt exit Derek was speechless.

“What did you say that has him shooting off like that?” JJ asked. Derek looked back to see that Jason and JJ were standing behind him.

“I just asked if his mom was okay” Derek simply replied. The baffled members were staring.

“What do we do?” JJ asked.

“Nothing unless he is ready to talk” Jason said it as he looked at them.

* * *

Garcia had been sipping away on her coffee. Lately it had been incredibly busy so today was one rare opportunity where she wasn’t tackling or trying to find criminals.

So she took her little window of opportunity to relax, eat donuts and sip on coffee. Though when she heard her door creaking she sighed as she realized that her peaceful time might be coming to an end. Thinking it was Derek she turned.

“Hello…handsome-“ she trailed and turned though she got the surprise of her lifetime when she didn’t see Derek and instead someone else. Garcia blinked as she looked at Spencer.

“Spencer! Can’t say I have ever seen to grace me in my humble abode!” Garcia joked as she smiled at Spencer “How are you doing my dear?” She had a beaming smile but that smile started to dim when she noticed that Spencer wasn’t humoring her, he had a frown on his face and he seemed concerned. Conflicted.

“Spence…” Garcia now trailed, sensing that he was concerned “Are you okay? Can I help you?”

“I think you can” Spencer trailed as he sat down on the chair next to him “Can you do me a favour? Off the record?” Spencer asked as he looked at her. Garcia raised his eyebrows. She was surprised but she wanted to help him since it looked very clear that Spencer need her help. So she smiled and looked at him.

“Of course, I can do you a favour. What do you need me to do?” Garcia asked as she looked at him.

“Can you…can you look up someone for me? Like look up everything about this person and give it to me?” he asked as he looked at her.

“Can I? Spence you know that I can. I could get everything about whoever you want. From their birthday to what coffee they would drink! You know I will. Who-who do you need me to look up?” Garcia asked as she looked at Spencer, feeling curious and concerned.

“Can you look up everything about a Leroy Jethro Gibbs?” Spencer asked as he looked into Garcia’s eyes.


End file.
